This invention is related to system for filtering and recirculating the air in a computer room having a controlled environment and more particularly to a hollow wing for receiving unfiltered air from a high speed printer or the like and passing the air to the filtering apparatus.
Some machines commonly used in computer rooms, such as high speed printers, process a high volume of paper employing printing systems that discharge carbon black and the like into the air. These materials develop a special filtering problem because the air must be filtered and then recirculated within the room to maintain the desired temperature control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,943 which issued Jan. 14, 1986 to John C. Bertelesen disclosed a filtering device which meets many of the requirements to high speed printing apparatus. For example, the filter housing can be easily moved within the computer room to permit the printer or other computer devices to be accessible for maintenance, does not usually physically contact the printer housing, and creates a sufficient air flow for removing the air from the printing device without upsetting the air balance within the printing device so as to interfere with the printing process.
A problem related to the use of such a filter apparatus is that it sometimes has to be used for a printer housing having a top discharge opening. The problem is to provide a satisfactory ductwork for redirecting air being discharged upwardly toward the ceiling, toward the bottom inlet opening of a filter housing, closely adjacent the floor.